Mending Broken Hearts, Minds, and Hope
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: Red doesn't talk. Trauma in the boy's past has left him mute. Insane hates her life. Her boss caused a tragedy that tore her world apart. With nothing left to lose, these two try to strike out on their own, but a twist of fate has them meet in an unusual way. Chaos ensues. 'Cause nothing is ever easy for Insane, and this time she's dragging Red with her. Or is he dragging her?
1. Chapter 1

Insane: Going for something a bit different here. I claim no ownership of anything you recognize. Especially song lyrics. For this whole story. And for the record, fending off evil plot bunnies is harder than it sounds.

~Prologue: Dear Mr. President (P!nk)~

_Dear Mr. President..._

_Come take a walk with me._

_Let's pretend_

_We're just two people and_

_You're not better than me..._

A young woman standing in the wake of a funeral procession.

False sympathies offered by the one responsible. As if she wasn't aware it was his fault.

One twin in a fresh grave, the other standing over it, sobbing.

_I'd like to ask you some questions_

_If we can speak honestly_

Insanity Sugar Fangirl wiped her eyes. Her twin wouldn't want her to be sad or upset.

She'd tell her to get even.

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?_

_Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_

She knelt and traced the words 'Sanity Spice Fangirl' with a tear-coated finger. "I love you; I'll miss you."

The brunette stood and spun on the spot. The threads of time and space swirled around the grieving young lady, and when she stopped, she was in her own dorm - the one she shared with her sister.

She grabbed an over-the-shoulder bag, threw in a change of clothes so she could _burn_ the damn uniform she currently wore. She scribbled out a resignation, fully aware her 'boss' would immediately start looking for her.

_What do you feel when you look in the mirror..._

It was his fault. He'd PLANNED this.

_Are you proud?_

"Insane?" A younger girl with a sheet of blonde hair poked her head in to the room. "Are you doing okay?"

Insane sighed, stepping to the silver-eyed girl and ruffling her hair. "I'm fine, Luna. Better than ever..."

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"They'll never let you. The boss won't wanna lose his only remaining Dimension Jumper."

"He should have thought about that before sending us on a suicide mission."

"Well... Everything will turn out okay."

Insane smiled at little Luna. Her gift of Future Sight was coming along nicely. "Is that a reassurance or a prophecy?"

Luna beamed back. "Why can't it be both?"

"I'm gonna miss you, Lu. Promise you won't take any shite from the Director."

"I promise. Just remember that not all is always as it seems, and sometimes those who don't tell you they can be trusted are the most trustworthy."

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

Giving Luna one last pat on the head and a quiet thanks, Insane stepped out in to the hall, trekking to the Director's office.

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say good-bye?_

She shoved the resignation paper into the 'IN' box on the door before closing her eyes and focusing on her powers.

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

**I need a place where I can be happy... And safe.**

_Can you even look me in the eye..._

Colors flashing past. Then, blinding sunlight.

_And tell me why?_

He set this whole thing up...

_Dear Mr. President_

_Were you a lonely boy?_

Now she was alone.

_How can you say_

_No child is left behind?_

She'd make him pay.

_We're not dumb_

_And we're not blind._

The green-eyed brunette look at her surroundings; a quaint little town with windmills dotted here and there.

_They're all sittng in your cells_

_While you pave the road to Hell_

She startled when she realized her arrival had been seen. **Crud.**

_What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?_

A boy stood there, wide-eyed. He was wearing a red cap, crimson jacket, faded jeans and a black shirt, but what really caught the Jumper's attention was his eyes. A piercing blue gaze. Those sky-hued orbs seemed to look right through her.

_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?_

Insane took a slight step back in fear. But... he smiled at her, making 'zip it' motions over his mouth. That told Insane more than words could. He wasn't going to say a word.

_I can only imagine what the First Lady has to say..._

"Hi..." Insane said softly. He gave her a slight wave in return. **He... Does he speak?**

_You've come a long way_

_From whiskey and cocaine_

"Do... Do you talk?" He shook his head.

_How do you sleep_

_While the rest of us cry?_

"Oh, okay. Sorry about dropping right in front of you. I probably gave you a start, huh?" He smiled, and nodded. Then he cocked his head, silently voicing his confusion.

_How do you dream_

_When a mother has no chance to say good-bye?_

"Here really isn't the place for that... " He nodded, before pointing at himself. "Okay... 'you'?" Another nod. He pointed at his hat. "'Hat'?" A shake of the head. He pointed at his jacket next. Insane furrowed her brow, trying to think. Then it hit her. "'Red'?" An excited nod. "So, your name is Red?" More happy nodding.

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

Insane grinned. "My name's Insane. Pleased to meet you, Red." She held out her hand for shaking.

_Can you even look me in the eye?_

He surprised her by taking it, gently turning it over, and kissing the back of her knuckles.

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work!_

_Minimum wage with a baby on the way._

It had been a very long time since she was last treated as a lady.

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work!_

_Rebuilding your house after the bomb took them away._

Insane couldn't have helped the blush that spread like wildfire across her face if she'd caked concealer on her cheeks.

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work!_

_Building a bed out of a cardboard box._

Red made a gesture towards on of the nearby houses. "You live there, Red?" A nod.

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work!_

_Hard work! Hard work! Hard work!_

_You don't know nothin' 'bout hard work!_

"Are you inviting me in so I can tell you who I am? And, uh, how I appeared out of nowhere?"

_Hard work, hard work! Oh..._

He nodded at her.

_How do you sleep at night?_

Insane sighed. This wasn't exactly a good idea... Then she remembered what Luna had told her, about trust and people who don't SAY you can trust them. She almost facepalmed. Trust Luna to give her a clue like that.

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

"Okay, But it's a LONG story you probably won't believe." And they headed for the pretty cottage where Red lived.

_Dear Mr. President_

_You'd never take a walk with me..._

_Would you?_


	2. Chapter 2

Insane: Bring it ON! I'm telling the story to Red here. **Bold is me speaking, And underlined bold is actions.**

~Chapter 1: Raise Your Glass (P!nk)~

_Right, right_

**I'm no ordinary girl, as much as I sometimes would like to be...**

_Turn off the lights_

**I'm a Dimensional Jumper, able to travel the multiverse with ease.**

_We gonna lose our minds tonight!_

_What's the deal-io?_

**From a young age, I've wanted to use my powers to help people.**

I love when it's all too much

**So when the original Director of the Starlight firm came recruiting, my sister and I gladly jumped in feet-first.**

_5 A.M._

_Turn the radio up_

**It was hard work getting the firm up and running.**

_Where's the rock and roll?_

**But so rewarding.**

_Party crasher_

_Panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy,_

_Just get Dance-y!_

**And for a while, things were good. Going from place to place, helping people and righting wrongs.**

_Why so serious?_

**But then... The Director got sick. Cancer.**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

**She passed away, leaving her son in charge.**

_In all the right_ _ways_

**I've never, ever met such a womanizer as him.**

_All my underdogs_

**He was ****power-hungry, too.**

_We will never be, never be_

**All of a sudden, our missions took on a much darker feel.**

_Anything but loud_

**Why'd we stay?**

_And nitty-gritty_

**Maybe we thought we could fix things. I don't know.**

_Dirty little freaks!_

**Whatever our reasoning, we did stay.**

_Won't you come on and, come on and_

**I wish we hadn't.**

_Raise your glass?_

**It all started when we were ordered to steal the power source from a planet - the only things keeping it ****running. But it wasn't any old planet.**

_Just come on and, come on and_

**It was our home planet.**

_Raise your glass!_

**Enough was enough. We put our foot down.**

_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_

**I guess it was the straw that broke the Camerupt's back, but we let out all our frustration at once.**

_What part of party don't you understand?_

**That's when he realized how much more powerful we were than him.**

_Wish you'd just freak out._

**I think that's when he started plotting to get rid of us.**

_(Freak out already!)_

**I should've realized he thought we were too much of a threat to him.**

_Can't stop comin' in hot_

**If I had, I might have been able to save her.**

_I should be locked up right on the spot_

**Yesterday we were sent on a mission.**

_It's so on right now!_

**It was a trap.**

_(It's so fucking on right now)_

**He'd hired a terrorist group to kill us.**

_Party crasher_

_Panty snatcher_

_Call me up if you a gangsta_

_Don't be fancy,_

_Just get Dance-y!_

**Boy was he surprised when I came back alive, with my heavily wounded twin on my hip.**

_Why so serious?_

**Not to mention I clearly knew about his plans.**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

**But he kept up his front, even as Sanity died from her injuries.**

_In all the right ways_

**I couldn't take it. I snapped, and left.**

_All my underdogs_

**I let my powers guide me somewhere I'd be safe, and happy. I guess that was here...**

_We will never be, never be,_

**But here's the thing.**

_Anything but loud_

**The only time I'm truly happy...**

_And nitty-gritty_

**Is when I'm helping people.**

_Dirty little freaks!_

**So, I guess your world has some problems? He nods, and pushes a newspaper towards me.**

_Won't you come on and, come on and,_

**The headline reads, "Team Rocket raids Vermillion!"**

_Raise your glass?_

**I nod. ****Okay... Hmm... I'll get back to this.**

_Just come on and, come on and_

**So what do kids our age do around here?**

_Raise your glass!_

**He grins. Uh oh. **

_Won't you come on and, come on and,_

**Why don't I like the look on your face?**

_Raise your glass?_

**He jumps to his feet and darts up the stairs. Ummm...**

_Just come on and, come on and,_

**A woman in her late 20's comes down the stairs, Red trailing behind her like a happy puppy. Er, Poochyena? Right.**

_Raise your glass!_

**She smiles at me. ****"So, Red tells me (in his own, um, style) that you've offered to accompany him on his journey?"**

_(Oh, shit, my glass is empty. That sucks!)_

**I glance at Red in confusion. His eyes are pleading with me to play along.**

_So, if you're too school for cool,_

**Well, of course, ma'am. But, I...**

_And you're treated like a fool._

**"Don't have a Pokémon yet?"**

_(Treated like a fool)_

**Uh, right.**

_You can choose to let it go..._

**Red smiles at me, looking excited.**

_We can always, we can always,_

**"Don't worry, sweetheart. Professor Oak can get you hooked right up, he'll have to give one to Red as well."**

_Party on our own._

**We leave moments later. ****Alright, Red. What did you rope me into?**

_So raise yo- Aw fuck._

**He grins at me and drags me in the direction of a large building on the other side of town.**

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_and nitty-gritty_

_Dirty little freaks!_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong_

_In all the right ways_

_All my underdogs_

_We will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud_

_and nitty-gritty_

_Dirty little freaks!_

**Well, crap. What'd I get into this time?... Whatever. I'm just gonna go along for the ride.**


	3. Chapter 3

Red: ...

Insane: Yeah. It's his turn.

~Chapter 2: Enchanted (Taylor Swift)~

_There I was again tonight_

Another day of loneliness. Another day of pitying glances, of people trying to get him to speak.

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

**Why won't they just leave me alone?**

_Same old tired, lonely place_

**I won't tell them what happened! I'll never speak again!**

_Walls of insincerity_

He fakes smiles to the townspeople, wondering if he'll ever be able to leave. his mom says he can't until he finds someone who'll go with me.

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

All of a sudden he sees a swirl of colors in the air in front of him. They solidify into the form of a beautiful brunette girl, about his age. She is wearing some kind of uniform, black slacks and an indigo jacket over a silver shirt. But her eyes... They dart every which way, looking over her surroundings with a practiced air, as though searching for threats. But more astonishing are the emotions swirling through the emerald spheres. Grief, pain, sadness, determination, anger, and fear all flash through, all at once. But, without staring into those eyes, you wouldn't know any of this. Her face shows false cheer, much like his does.

_Vanished when I saw your face._

She jumps when she spots him, and he feels the need to assure her he won't mention her... unorthodox arrival.

_All I can say is:_

"Hi..."

Her voice is soft, nervous. He gives her a wave in return.

_"I was enchanted to meet you..."_

"Do... Do you talk?" He shakes his head.

_Your eyes whisper:_

There it is. And she'll start asking questions, or bothering him about it-

_"Have we met?"_

"Oh, okay."

He can't help but smile.

_'Cross the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make its way to me._

"Sorry about dropping right in front of you. I probably gave you a start, huh?"

_Playful conversation starts_

He nods.

_Counter all your quick remarks_

Cocking his head, he hopes she'll get the message.

_Like passing notes in secrecy..._

She seems to understand, telling him, "Here really isn't the place for that... "

_And it was_

_Enchanting to meet you..._

He nods his understanding, then realizes they haven't introduced themselves.

_All I can say is:_

_"It was enchanting to meet you..."_

He points at himself.

"Okay... 'you'?"

He nods, knowing that was the easy part.

_This night_

He points to his hat.

_Is sparkling!_

"'Hat'?"

_Don't you let it go..._

No. He shakes his head and points at his jacket next.

_I'm wonderstruck_

He can see her face scrunch up in thought, and admires her patience, as by now, most people would just demand he TALK.

_Blushing all the way home!_

"'Red'?"

_I'll spend forever_

He nods happily, glad she seems to get it.

_Wonderin' if you knew_

"So, your name is Red?"

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

He's practically bouncing now that he knows she got it. When she holds out her hand, he feels compelled to greet her properly.

~! #$%^&*()-

Time Skip to the end of Chapter two

~! #$%^&*()-

_The lingerin' question kept me up..._

Red drags his new friend - he hopes - towards professor Oak's lab. He can't help but think there's something special about Insane... He doesn't normally open up to anyone, preferring the company of his own silence. But somehow, he just had the instinct to trust her. Even if she was strange.

_'Till 2 A.M._

He knocks on the door and is startled to see Green answer the door.

_"Who do you love?"_

He suddenly feels waves of distrust from his companion. It's startling, Red feels as though he can reach out and touch her emotions.

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake..._

"What do you want, Loser?" Green sneers at him coldly.

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

"We're here to see Professor Oak. He is expecting us. Kindly let us pass." If Green's voice was cold, Insane's cracks with icicles.

_Wishing you were at my door..._

Greens eyes go wide. "Now listen here, girl -"

_I'd open up and you would say:_

_"Hey..._

She shoves him aside forcefully and offers her hand to Red. He takes it, flashing her a small smile. Green, meanwhile, is thrown back so hard he hits the wall.

_It was enchanting to meet you..._

"I tried to ask nice, but noooo... You had to be a prick."

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you..."_

As Insane finishes speaking, Professor Oak comes out of the back.

_This night_

"Hello. Red, Green. And you must be Insane." He takes no note that his grandson appears to have been thrown across the room.

_Is sparklin'_

"Indeed I am. It's a pleasure, Professor."

_Don't you let it go..._

"So, are you ready for your Pokémon?"

_I'm wonderstruck_

Red nods enthusiastically.

_Blushing all the way home!_

Insane giggles at him, and he feels his cheeks heat up.

_I'll spend forever_

"Well, I've got three Pokémon here. One I got for Green, one I recently caught, and one that Professor Elm sent me."

_Wonderin' if you knew_

He held out a Poke Ball to Green, who snatched it ungratefully.

_I was enchanted to meet you._

He held out another one, and Red gestured for Insane to take it.

_This night _

She took it with a "Thank you, Professor."

_Is flawless_

"And the last one." He held out a final Poke Ball, which Red took.

_Don't you let it go..._

"Now Red, Insane, your Poke Balls are empty. The Pokémon they belong to hate confinement."

_I'm wonderstruck_

He turned and called, "Come out you two!"

_Dancin' 'round all alone_

"Mis?" Huh? What's going on?

"Pika!" Maybe we FINALLY got Trainers!

_I'll spend forever wondrerin' if you knew_

A small yellow mouse-like creature with a lightning bolt tail and a floating, ghost-like creature, earth green with pink highlights in the wisps on her back hurried into view.

_I was enchanted to meet you..._

"Mis! Misdreavus!" Oh, Hai! Look, Apollo! we got trainers!

"Pika..." I can see, Amy...

_And this is me praying that..._

_This was the_

_Very_

_First_

_Page._

_Not where the _

_Storyline_

_Ends_

_My thoughts will_

_Echo_

_Your _

_Name_

_Until I _

_See _

_You _

_Again..._

"May I present, for Insane, Amy the Misdreavus, and for Red, Apollo the Pikachu."

_These are the_

_Words_

_I_

_Held_

_Back_

_As I was_

_Leaving too soon:_

_"I was enchanted to meet you..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Insane: And for my next trick...

Chapter 3: U + Ur Hand

Insane smiled at Amy the Misdreavus.

_Check it out_

"It's nice to meet you, Amy."

"Pika!" What am I, chopped liver?

_Going out_

"No, Apollo, you're not chopped liver. It's nice to meet you too. And I'm sure Red feels the same, even if he doesn't speak."

"Pika?" He doesn't speak? Why not?

_On the late night!_

Insane sighed. "It's not polite to pry, Apollo."

"Pika." I apologize. "Pika!?" Wait. You can understand me?

Insane got the feeling that this wasn't exactly normal, so she merely sent the small male a short nod. But she wasn't the only one, as Red nodded as well.

_Looking tight_

(A/N: From now on, the Pokémon will be written like any other character. But anyone other than Red and Insane will still hear normal poke noises.)

"Wait!" Amy Exclaimed. "They BOTH can! That's SOOOO COOL!"

_Feeling nice_

Insane and Red turned to leave when -

"Hey! Crazy Bint!"

_It's a cockfight!_

"You owe me a battle for shoving me!"

Insane spun on the spot. "Do you really want to get your ass kicked twice in one day?"

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_That it's going down_

_Tonight!_

"You bint! I'll beat you, just watch!"

Amy looked at her trainer. "I don't like him."

Insane glanced at her. "Me either."

_At the door_

_We don't wait._

_'Cause we know them._

"Bring it on, Asshole."

Insane was never more glad of her instinctual grasp of any new skills that being in a new world required. And lucky for her -though not so much Green- Pokemon battling fell into that category.

_At the bar_

_Six shots_

_Just beginning._

_That's when Dickhead put his hands on me._

_But you see..._

"Amy? I guess you're up, sweetheart."

Green threw his Poke Ball, revealing from the red light a small fox-cat creature. She looked up at Green with distaste. "YOU'RE my new trainer. Greeeat. The name's Calypso."

"An Eevee?"

Professor Oak nodded. "Her name is-"

"Who cares what its name is! It just better win!"

"Well, I never -" Calypso snapped.

_I'm not here for your entertainment!_

"Use tackle!"

"She's a Ghost type. It won't work!"

"Why aren't you listening?!"

"Amy, Psywave!"

_You don't really wanna mess with me tonight!_

"On it, Boss!"

Calypso found herself thrown against the wall, unconscious.

Green was livid. "Why didn't it attack?"

_Just stop and take a second..._

Insane crossed her arms. "Maybe because she knows Normal-type moves DON'T WORK on Ghost-types!"

_I was fine before you walked into my life!_

"Unbelievable! I picked the wrong Pokemon!"

"You have got to be kidding me! What an ass..." Insane mumbled.

_You should know when it's over_

_Before it begins!_

"I'm outta here. You coming, Red?"

He nodded and followed her out of the lab, palming his new pokedex, which would allow him to battle without commands by speaking them for him, and smirking at Green's easy defeat.

_Keep your drink, just give me the money,_

_It's_

Insane shook her head. "There's one in EVERY dimension - buy WHY must I meet them immediately?!"

_Just_

Her pout was adorable, and Red silently giggled at her.

_U_

Insane glared, causing Red to giggle harder, but still silent.

_And_

She sighed in defeat. "I'm just cursed. Not to mention how freaking alone I feel without my sister..."

_Ur_

He took her hand and pointed from himself to her.

_Hand_

"I guess you're right, Red. I've still got you. That means you're stuck with me, though!" They both smiled.

_Tonight!_


End file.
